


Night’s Bow

by DarkxPrince



Series: Tales of the Light [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: nightstalker, shadowshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of the Queen of the Reef, Astra seeks the power to help carry out her vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night’s Bow

_“Tevis is gone, but the Light in his bow remains.”_

_“Won’t stay lit forever. Make it your own.”_

Astra knelt beside the prone form of her fellow Hunter, her head bowed in a silent prayer. She may not have known Tevis - in fact, there were many Guardians that she didn’t know - but the lose of any Guardian was cause for grief. Yet this death did not affect her as it would have in the past. Indeed, nothing affected her anymore. Since the news of the death of Mara Sov, the Queen of the Awoken, Astra felt empty, adrift and uncaring.

What was the point of it all? For so many years, she had been a loyal servant to the Queen. She had been the Queen’s Blade, the best of the Royal Guard. And that had never changed even when Astra was a Guardian, all that she cared about was serving the Queen in any way that she could. That had been the one thing to drive her, giving her purpose. And for so many years, that had fueled her Light as a Bladedancer, giving power to her Arc Blade.

Being a Gunslinger had never interested her. She never cared about burning her enemies to ash with Solar energy. She preferred being up close and personal. Which was only one more reason why the power of the Bladedancer suited her. Yet ever since Mara Sov’s death, she had not been able to call upon that power. It was as if the Arc energy had lost its source of power. When once there was a constant warmth of the Queen’s presence at the back of her mind, now there was only a cold emptiness.

Reaching out, she cupped the small ball of Void energy, the tiny flame reacting to her touch. It flared up and out to the sides, forming a bow of pure energy as she stood.

So with the Queen dead, and her purpose and drive taken from her … then why was she here? The answer, of course, was that the one responsible for her death was still out there. Oryx, the Taken King, was lurking somewhere, a threat to everyone. Yet she didn’t care about the threat he posed to the system. Didn’t care that if he wasn’t defeated then everyone’s lives were in danger. All she cared about was killing him and having her vengeance.

She drew back the bow, a fiery arrow of Void energy forming. Any other Guardian would have told her to put aside her revenge and protect the innocent. But she just didn’t care. The people didn’t matter to her anymore. Only Oryx mattered. He had to die for what he took from her.

Astra pivoted on her heel, bringing the bow to bear on the Vex Minotaur that thought it could sneak up on her. She poured all of her anger and frustration into the arrow and released it. The Shadowshot slammed into the Vex Minotaur, staggering it back, tendrils of Void energy binding it together with the other Vex machines. Astra flicked her wrist, tossing a grenade into the middle of the Vex, watching as they were overwhelmed by the wall of Void flames.

The Awoken woman lowered her hood, removed her helmet and dropped it to the ground. She watched, her face completely devoid of emotion, the Void flames reflecting off her eyes. If anyone had been there with her, they would swear that a new purpose now drove her … one that was just as cold as the Void itself.


End file.
